The Lies We Weave
by BlaznFangurl
Summary: "Sometimes lies become a reality that we live our lives in and escaping becomes a fate far worse than believing in our fairytales. In a spider web spun by more than one set of treacherous legs, everyone must tred carefully, everyone must watch their backs and weave their own safety nets. No one's blood is safe, not even the spiders'..." TVXQ/Heechul bxb fanfic. Coauthor OMGitsAzia


**Chapter 1**

He was just coming down from the high, the static feeling of the ecstasy that had just coursed over him still tingling beneath his flesh. He lay against black sheets that were silky but not so silky that it felt as if something cold and slimy was sliding against his skin. He took a long drag of the white stick hanging from his mouth, exhaling the gray wisp of smoke through his nose as he came down a bit more from the little slice of heaven he'd just enjoyed. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to find a suitable partner but once he did, he was hard pressed to let them go too easily. It wasn't an emotional thing, but neither was it casual screwing around. Still, finding a fuck buddy who was also a friend did not come easy so he knew when to be grateful.

He ruffled his dark brown hair, the nape length strands sliding smoothly through his fingers. There was a very satisfied smirk on his lips as brown eyes slid to his left, eyeing the handsome profile of the man next to him. He didn't know how it came to be that he landed in bed with such a catch but he wasn't complaining; there was never a boring moment in bed with this one. He rose to a sit, sliding the stray strands of hair that had fallen out of place away from his forehead.

"You wore me out. How am I supposed to go back to work now? Like hell I want to run after any idiot after that round in the sheets."

"Don't be silly, how many times have we done this? Today of all days you can't return to work? Don't officers of the law shoulder through their pain?"

Yunho chuckled, Jaejoong was never sympathetic to his plight, or at least he didn't show much of an outward concern for him. "I suppose it's my fault for falling for your sweet talk in the middle of the day. What happened to just lunch?"

"I don't sweet talk, and we _did_ have lunch," he turned round, dark grey eyes towards Yunho, "then we dropped by your place for a snack. You should have leeway to be a bit late returning from lunch this far into your career, don't you think?"

Yunho slid the other an amused look before shaking his head and rising; his figure tall, lean, perfectly muscled and nude to the world as the dark covers slid away from his body. "You're always the same, so dry and serious." Yunho threw him back a wink as he reached for his clothing, "you never play back with me." (1)

"We just played plenty don't you think," Jaejoong answered with a rare, almost playful comeback.

Yunho flashed a smirk his way, "You, of all people, can use a bit more playtime in your life."

Jaejoong rose up from the bed as he quirked an eyebrow. He moved the sheets, completely exposing his tight and toned body as he slowly walked towards Yunho.

"Oh? You think I don't play enough?", he tugged on the belt loop of Yunho's pants that he just slid back on. Jaejoong reached up to plant a soft lingering kiss on his lips as he unzipped Yunho's pants.

"It sounds to me like you're offering to play with me a bit more", Jaejoong mumbled as he bit Yunho's bottom lip, gently sucking on it as he completely rid him of his pants...again.

Yunho gripped Jaejoong's hips, rubbing small circles where he knew one of his rare hot spots would be, right below his navel.

Yunho let out a soft groan as Jaejoong slowly trailed his hands up his abs, "You know I'm always game for you." He led Jaejoong back to bed and sat on the edge, pulling Jaejoong onto his lap to straddle him.

Jaejoong flashed a satisfied smirk as he teasingly rocked his hips forward to grind against Yunho. Yunho bit back a groan, "Fuck, don't tease me right now", before he forcefully took his lips. His tongue demanded for entrance and Jaejoong was all too willing to let him in. The battle of dominance didn't last long before Jaejoong broke off the kiss as a thought came to mind.

"Weren't you just complaining earlier about how you were too tired to do anything? And now you're ready for another round?"

"Yeah, what of it? You know what you do to me when you are like this", and they went right back to ravaging each others faces as Yunho rolled over to lay Jaejoong beneath him. Yunho was ready to kick it up a notch until a little, metal device called a cellphone decided to cockblock.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Yunho let his head fall to pitifully look at his hard and ready cock, defeated before it even had a chance.

"You should probably answer it", that soft, gentle, low voice brought him back from his state of despair.

He gazed at the form below him. Big doe eyes smoldered with lust, toned muscled arms wrapped around his neck; tight, lightly defined abs accentuated by a silver belly ring and long, fit legs wound tightly around his waist.

"Fuck!", he couldn't help but to curse again. How could he leave such a sight behind, for work of all reasons?

Another ring from his phone brought him back to reality, that and the gentle shove to his shoulders from Jaejoong.

"Go. You're already late for work."

Yunho sighed,reluctantly untangling himself and got up to answer his phone, "What?!"

As he listened to his lieutenant rant about his tardiness Jaejoong finally crawled out of bed to enter the bathroom. Yunho didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring as he watched him leave.

He heard the shower turn on and let out another sigh, "Fuck", he muttered under his breath. That was the only word going threw his head since that stupid phone went off. "Yea, yea, I'm coming. I'll be there soon, just stop bitching already."

Yunho ended the phone call as looked up to ceiling, silently asking God 'Why?' He made the decision to finally get ready for work but the bathroom door drew his eyes' attention. He quickly looked away to eye the bedroom door leading out before glancing over to the bathroom door again. His gaze went back and forth between the doors before a slow smirk spread across his face, _I should probably shower first, though._ He thought a fleeting second about how that would definitely make him even more late. _I'm the damn Captain, I can do what I want_. He headed towards door number one where his prize awaited him.

He should have shown more concern for his work but with an ass like Jaejoongs' in close vicinity, ready for the taking, how could he focus on anything else? If he died today on the job he could definitely say he had no regrets. (2)

As he pushed opened the door, he leaned against it with a cocksure expression plastered on his face. Jaejoong only spared him the slightest of glances but he caught an equally confident smirk upon the other's still kiss swollen lips and that was all he needed. He was being sent a challenge and he was going to answer it. He threw his cell phone back, the flat device hitting the bed with a thump before he was joining the other in the shower. The glass door slid with a thump and only a few seconds passed before a bare ass and back was slamming against it, Jaejoong's body being pinned against the steaming pane while their mouths fought for dominance. His hands tightly gripped a tone bottom before sliding down muscular thighs, using the trailing water to aid in his efforts to arouse Jaejoong further.

He didn't have much time and he abandoned tantalizing lips to venture towards a long and sleek neck, planting teeth and lips against the supple skin of Jaejoong's neck. While working the sweet spot, his long fingers slipped past round cheeks to message and coax open the the ring that led to a warm and tight place. He sucked and bit Jaejoong's neck as his fingers worked in and out, stretching the other with rhythmic motions. He didn't play around with Jaejoong for long and he knew by the long, breathy moans that the other was ready for him to give up the goods. He had the other turned against the shower door in an instant, one strong thrust upwards and they were both crying out from the combination of tight heat.

"F...Fuck," he hissed out as his body radiated with an amazing sensation, "you should have known what would happen flaunting that ass at me."

"Just shut up and fuck me," Jaejoong breathed out breathlessly and that's all Yunho needed before he was thrusting rapidly into the other. Through skillful thrust and words uttered like silk but littered with filth, he brought them to ecstasy for the second time in a little over an hour and there was not a single part of it he'd complain about.

"You're late you son of a bitch! What the hell do you think this is? Come to work when you feel like it day? You're lucky you do amazing work Jung or I'd have your ass by now!"

Yunho threw up two fingers at his Chief as he strolled in with a confident gait, hands tucked in his pocket, hair combed back to its original flawless look although his clothes, upon close inspection, were a bit wrinkled now from… extracurricular activities. He smirked to himself, there weren't many people getting his ass these days but he knew one person who only needed to give him a ring and he'd be naked at his doorstep. Yunho silently wondered if Jaejoong had a case after he left his place, it would be amusing imagining the other having to walk about for a long period of time after such a rough bit of fun. It was his own fault though, Jaejoong was the one who insisted on a second round.

"Where've you been mister? Do you know how much crap I've gotten from him while you were gone?"

Yunho smiled at Boa, his partner in crime fighting, but mostly in devious crimes, as he went to sit at his desk. "I got held up in some long traffic?"

Boa scoffed, giving him a knowing look, "Right, _traffic_." She smiled, "Well, next time tell your _traffic_ that he should wait 'til you get off. Why are you sitting? Do you know how many calls we have received, get your behind up and let's go."

Yunho sighed as he threw his head back as he kicked his legs about slightly. "I don't wanna!"

Boa arched her fine brows at him before shaking her head, grabbing the other by the ear and hauling him up, "Let's go you punk."

Jaejoong pushed up his horn-rimmed glasses as his eyes flickered down to the open manila folder resting on the table. He looked back up to analyse his witness once more. He got a phone call earlier that morning from his current client, that he was building a case for, alerting him of a likely useful witness. Useful, of course, meant forced. She was obviously trying to cover up for her friend. Too bad her friend didn't get the memo about blondes. She was a bombshell by most people's terms but dumb as dirt. She had already been warned by the accused it seemed because she mechanically answered his questions in a quick manner, too quick for someone of her mental capacity. He narrowed his eyes but his pink lips curled into a knowing smile.

With all the confidence in the world, he leaned forward, maintaining eye contact for a good long moment as he watched her squirm. Her eyes darted back and forth as his bore into her, letting her know that he knew everything and it was her best choice to spill.

This was his world, he knew how to tell liars and thieves apart from those who'd never committed a crime in their lives. He was immersed in that world from head to toe for as long as he can remember. The scenery may have changed but the prey and predator were still the same.

He closed the folder as his lips spread into a full smile and he folded his hands on top of the table, just in time for the woman to crack and completely throw her friend to the wolves. Even if it was no longer his job to do so physically, he continued to put down those who had no loyalty in the world. (2)

A/N: This is a collab story between myself and OMGitsazia. You see these numbers (1) and (2) at the end of some paragraphs. I write the sections ending in (1) and OMGitsazia writes the sections ending in (2). For the upcoming chapters each scene will end with different numbers or symbols. If you successfully guess who writes each scene we will write you a short oneshot involving 2 people of your choice. It's just a game we want to play to give back to our viewers and to also practice our writing more. But only if you'd like to :D Hope you enjoy our story!


End file.
